


New Years Eve

by dianxiaa



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Bad Ending, Boys Kissing, Cute, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ishigami Byakuya is a good dad, Kinda, Kinda?, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, New Years countdown, No Angst, OOC senku and gen, One Shot, Out of Character, Party, This is kinda bad, help i really dont know how to tag, i guess?, idk im bad at this, maybe? - Freeform, petrification, so i’ll tag it just in case, taiju yuzuriha & byakuya are only really mentioned but theyre there, the idea was really cute in my head, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianxiaa/pseuds/dianxiaa
Summary: Senku found it strange. He had only just met this boy, and yet, somehow, conversation flowed between them as if they’d been friends for years. He found himself wanting to learn more about Gen, wanting to spend more time with him, and by god if that wasnt the peak of irrationality he didnt know what was.Or in which Taiju and Yuzuriha drag Senku to a New Years party, and perhaps its not as bad as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello! i recently caught up to the Dr Stone manga & i just had to write something for these two!!
> 
> this is only my 2nd fic, and i dont really think its that great, but i had fun writing it regardless!!

Senku never liked parties. They were loud and full drunk people, two things hes never been fond of. If you asked Senku how he’d like to spend his New Years, he’d say he’d like to spend it just like any other day, locked in his lab working on experiments. Senku never liked parties, and yet here he was, standing in the corner of Yuzurihas house while loud music blared around him.

Taiju and Yuzuriha had been begging him to come for weeks, and of course he turned them down every time they asked. By all means, he ten billion percent had absolutely _no_ intention of showing up, but the big oaf just _had_ to go and tell Byakuya about it. Byakuya practically forced him out of the house that evening, telling him he needed to ‘enjoy his youth’ or some bullshit. Yeah, he was _definitely_ enjoying himself standing alone in the corner while Taiju and Yuzuriha were busy running around talking to other guests.

“Not enjoying the party, huh?”, a smooth voice to his left startled him out of his sulking. 

Senku clicked his tongue, “Loud, crowded places aren’t really my thing.” 

“Ahh I see, mind if I stand here with you?”, the black haired teen chuckled.

“Do what you like.”

The two shared a mutual silence for a moment before the black haired teen spoke up again. “Whats your name?”

“Senku Ishigami.”

“Nice to meet you Senku-chan. Asagiri Gen,” the black haired teen — no, Gen held his hand out to Senku.

Senku begrudgingly accepted the hand shake, “Lose the chan.”

“So, Senku- _ chan _ ,” the cheeky bastard started,completely ignoring him, “if you dislike parties so much, why are you here?”

Rolling his eyes, Senku replied, “My friends the host, her and my other friend forced me to come. How about you? Why are you here?”

Gen smirked, “An a acquaintance of mine invited me.” Senku hummed in response.

The two talked for a bit longer after that, and Senku found it strange. He had only just met this boy, and yet, somehow, conversation flowed between them as if they’d been friends for years. He found himself wanting to learn more about Gen, wanting to spend more time with him, and by god if that wasnt the peak of irrationality he didnt know what was. 

And then, suddenly, everyone around them began counting down from 30.

“It seems the clock is about to strike 12, Senku-chan.” Gen smirked.

Senku only nodded.

The two looked into each others eyes for a moment, both of them unable to look away.

“ _Three_!”

The chants around then got louder.

“ _Two_!”

Time seemed to slow down.

“ _One_!” 

Senku found his lips on Gens as fireworks sounded off in the distance.

“ _HAPPY NEW YEARS_!”

The two pulled apart and started at each other for a moment, the both of them not seeming to fully believe what had just occurred. Though if the soft smiles and rosy blushes on their faces were anything to go by,neither boy was particularly upset about it.

_ And then suddenly, a bright green light unlike anything anyone had ever seen before came rushing towards them. _

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa sorry this was so short, but i hope yall enjoyed!! i’d really appreciate hearing yalls thoughts :,)


End file.
